


Boys and Vodka

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Tom, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not really Peter Parker or Spider-Man, Real Life, Rough Sex, Sex just a porny one-shot, Spit As Lube, With a bit of feelings, kinda? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: "You tried to snog me and grab my dick in the middle of the bar."Tom smiled and hugged his neck, bringing his head down for a kiss again, "It was probably the vodka controlling my actions.""And the tequila, ron and cheap beer."





	Boys and Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> There just aren't enough fics -yet, I hope- about this ship, I totally loved them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy:) English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me.

He knew what the simple and tender touches meant, when the doe brown eyes stared up at him, when delicated hands clenched the sides of his hoodie and cold nose hide in between his neck and shoulder, when a smile is thrown at his way, unnoticed by others and fingers draw patterns in the back of his hand, when thin lips press against his jaw with soft mumbles and giggles, like breathy pleads in the elevator against his ears as he huggs the slim and firm body that present itself everytime he close his eyes; Harrison knew, _oh_ , he knew when Tom wanted him, not a single words could be let out and only by a look at brown eyes and thin lips, then he knew the arousal and wantom coming from the boy.

"I've been looking at you the whole day," Tom gave a breathy laugh against his lips and gripped the fabric of his hoodie on his chest harder.

"I noticed, yeah, you wanker," Harrison raised his eyebrows while caressing the bony hips under the thin sweater, "You're so reckless."

"Liar, I'm not," The brown eyed boy pulled away slightly and licked twice sensually Harrison's parted lips, "What made you think that."

The taller boy scoffed, "You tried to snog me and grab my dick in the middle of the bar."

Tom smiled and hugged his neck, bringing his head down for a kiss again, "It was probably the vodka controlling my actions."

" _And_ the tequila, ron and cheap beer," Harrison chuckled and pulled the boy closer by the waist, licking slowly inside his mouth, swallowing the quiet whimpers.

"Well when we're in London I have to take advantage that the legal age is above 18 so," The brunette shrugged, "I'm gonna get fucking wasted."

"Shut up," The blue eyed boy whispered and lowered his hands almost being unnoticed by the other, fingertips brushing against the waistband of the boxers poking out slightly from the black jeans, he kissed the boy harder when he got his hands where Tom's ass met his tighs.

"You know, last time we fucked was in the back of my car in empty parking lot at 3:00 AM in New York," Tom smirked and moaned softly.

"Jesus, do you wanna give me Google Maps coordinates too?" The taller boy cringe and pulled away to kiss the pale neck.

"I kept bumping my head in the bloody cealing because you insisted that it was going to be a great idea to ride you." The brown haired boy breathed out and gripped the blond hair in the back of Harrison's neck, "I came so hard, though."

Harrison groaned and picked him up rapidly, holding the back of his tighs harshly and feeling the lithe legs wrapped loosely around his waist, his heartbeat accelerated when he felt his friend's boner pressing hotly against his abdomen, he clenched his eyes and breath in the scent of just Tom, it was boyishly but not rough and manly, it had a delicate, musky smell, his cologne smelled expensive but not strong, he radiated off the scent of a young -innocent- boy, sweet and tender, that pulled him in trance everytime fall asleep with his nose against the fluffy brown hair.

He walked blindly, the light weight of the boy relaxing his twitching muscles and rapid breathing, he dropped him carelessly on the bed with a last bite on his lip, he stood at the end of the bed, keeping eye contact with half closed brown eyes and took his hoodie off desperately, he shivered at the cool air sorrounding his naked torso and arms.

"Come here," Tom's whisper sounded loud in the room as he rested on his elbows and spread his legs.

Harrison only unbotoned unbuttoned his jeans with unfocused eyes and crawled in the soft white sheets and settled between the slim legs, kissing hard the pink lips before him as he got his hand under the sweater and caressed the other's chest, rubbing softly a nipple, smiling at the sigh hitting his own mouth.

"Haz," The shorter boy pulled away and sat down uncomfortably while taking his sweater and shirt off, he threw them beside him and held Harrison's cheeks, bringing down with him and connecting their lips again, he whispered, "Do you want me?"

"Fuck off, you know the answer."

"Tell me what do you want me to do," Tom whimpered as he bucked hips upwards.

Harrison separated from him and looked down at him, when the other tried lift his head and kiss him, with one hand he gripped the curly hair and brought his head back down roughly against the mattress, he shook his head with a smirk when a moan echoed in the small a hotel room and blunt nails pressed against his back, leaving it red and itchy.

"Haz, tell me what do you want me to do," The shorter boy bite his lip, "I'll do whatever."

"Yeah?," He gripped harder his hair an bend down to give with a flat tongue a wide lick on the other's neck, "I know you'll do whatever."

Tom closed his eyes and rolled his hips in the air, each knee tight against the sides of Harrison's torse, "Baby, I'm so hard."

"Take off your fucking jeans," Harrison pecked his lips once as he worked the other boy's jeans open with one hand, "They're tight as hell."

The brown haired boy pulled away and lift his hips to rolled his jeans down, "You like them?"

"They do make your ass look good, I'm not gonna lie." 

Harrison sat down and pulled his own pants off and underwear, he watched with opened mouth the other boy, skin bare and flushed, shinning with expensive moisturizer of brands he can't pronounce, his eyes runned over and over his friend, gulping slightly when his chest clenched in admiration. He spit on his fingers when Tom licked his lips and turned on his front slowly, moving his hips from side to side and looking over his shoulder with a hazy smile.  _Cocky motherfucker._

"The night is getting old, Haz," Tom mumbled. 

"I don't have lube here," The blond rubbed his wet fingers inbetween Tom's cheeks, feeling sharply his hole fluttered under his touch, he breathed in and clench his jaw, kissing effortlessly the other's shoulders.

"Don't care, just don't go to crazy on me. I like to walk tomorrow," The brown haired boy licked three of his fingers and brought them under himself and to his parted legs, rubbing spit on his hole.

"I don't make any promises," The taller boy smiled.

"Just fuck me."

Harrison rested his forearm beside the other's head, hovering over his body, he held his dick for a moment to guide it inside Tom, he pushed his hips down rapidly, eyes opening at the choked whimper coming from underneath, "You ok?" 

The boy clenched his eyebrows and the sheets in his hands, "Yeah, just hold on."

The blond leaned his chest on his back, kissing his ear softly and bitting as the other moved his hips in circles and groaned lowly. He start to moved back and forth slowly, waiting for Tom to stop him, but it never happened and he kept moving faster, his hand held tightly the other's hand clenching and unclenching, his breathed in the back if his neck, blowing at the soft brown hairs there. 

They moved quickly together, the noise shutting down, Harrison groaned slightly sometimes when the  _skin against skin_ echoed, the moans and sighs coming out of pink wide lips, muttering his name from time to time -so filthy and soft- feeling Tom move his hips to meet his own moves and the go back to rub his cock in the mattress; it was all going too fast and desperate and Harrison knew they would end fast,  _he_ wanted to end it fast so he could already fall asleep with his friend beside him and then wake up to -maybe, why not?- morning sex.

"Haz," Tom sighed out with a frown, "Harder, c'mon." 

Harrison was about to answer but he nodded instead and obey, sneaking an arm under the shorter boy's stomach, creating pressure and pulling him towards him, his lips pursed when the Tom yelled slightly and his middle twitched twice and then he went steady for a moment and then moved clumsily, clenching Harrison's hand. The blond really didn't expect it, he didn't expect the moans mixed with small sighs Tom gave whenever he came to come out of his mouth so soon, he watched him with dazed blue eyes spam in the bed and whimper with a broken voice, mumbling unintelligible words and still grinding his hips back as he came.

He was about to pull out to jerk off or ask Tom to blow him, but he stopped when the other clenched his hand, "Keep going, you better come fast before I regret it." 

The blond thrust a couple of times quickly, listening to Tom mumbling of lazy word of 'how good he felt' and ' _you fuck me so good_ ' because they both knew Harrison was a sucker for shitty dirty talk, he came with a groan and a bite in the other's shoulder, he sighed and slumped tiredly on top of him.

"Now, I will have come all over my tighs and ass," Tom broke the silence after they were breathing with more calm.

"You told me to keep going, don't start bitching," Harrison mumbled and pulled out, slapping his ass in the way and laying beside his friend.

"Since when do you say  _bitching_?" The brown haired boy laughed. 

"Since we arrived to L.A," The blue eyed boy smiled and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. 

Harrison watch Tom shifted with heavy limbs and half closed eyes, he settled beside him, laying his head on his shoulder and hugging his middle, "Fuck, don't let me go without your dick for more than a week." 

"We'll do a quicky in the airplane bathroom, don't worry, love." 

"Ha, you wish." 

"Or, fuck in a McDonald's bathroom?" The blond shrugged and rested his hand on the boy's back. 

"Shut up, I'm gonna sleep now." 

"Maybe after and interview in a limo? There's a lot of space there." 

"God, now that I think about it, I rather go without your dick for weeks," Tom groaned and slapped slightly his chest. 

" _Or-_ " 

"If you shut your mouth, I'll give your dick a glorious ride tomorrow." 

"Deal."


End file.
